bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Excelsior Acquisition
"The Excelsior Acquisition" is the sixteenth episode of the third season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on March 1, 2010. Summary Sheldon is asked to go to court and pay a fine because of running a when driving Penny to the hospital, and misses the chance to meet Stan Lee at the comic book store. Extended Plot Stuart announces to the gang that Stan Lee will be coming to his comic book store to sign books on Thursday and everyone is excited. Back at the apartment, they discuss which comics they should get him to sign. Sheldon decides he will get him to sign his Batman as it will be unique since Stan Lee has nothing to do with Batman. When Howard has a paper cut he searches Sheldon's drawer for bandages, but instead finds unopened s and, among them, a summons for running a red light when he was driving Penny to the hospital. Since Sheldon believes he's not guilty he starts to prepare his defense rather than just paying the fine. However, since he is supposed to be in court on Thursday it conflicts with getting his book signed by Stan Lee. The other guys refuse to go with him as they want to meet Stan Lee instead. The following day, Sheldon has taken the of scripting Penny's statement because he describes her as a "loose cannon". At the court Sheldon makes his defense, but is ignored by the and is told to pay the cashier. Sheldon objects and insults the judge's position of working in traffic court calling it the Kiddie Table of courts. After refusing to apologize he is thrown in . Penny rings the guys about the incident, but they aren't interested as they are lining up for Stan Lee. Sheldon is ready to apologize to the judge because he refuses to excrete into a metal bowl (jail toilet). Penny sees that Sheldon is depressed about missing his chance with Stan Lee, so she goes to Stuart and is able to get Stan Lee's address in exchange for a date (though she can bring Leonard). They arrive at his house and ring the , but Stan Lee is not impressed by their act and sarcastically invites them in tp watch the . Because Sheldon doesn't understand sarcasm he takes him at his word. When he gets home, he brags about how he got a signed from Stan Lee and is able to hang out with him again at the hearing. He plans on hanging it next to his restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. Critics "The Big Bang Theory could run for years and years and now has the reach to pull in various celebrities to make fun cameos. While Stan Lee isn't the best here it does open your mind to the amazing possibilities on offer from all the different geeky worlds which the guys are into...Sheldon being in court and jail should have been a bigger deal than this. There are so many jokes which could be made and there was no time for them here. However I am sure they will revisit the scene in a future episode...A fun story which was enjoyable throughout without being overly funny or interesting." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': "Excelsior" is one of Stan Lee's famous catch phrases. It is also on the flag of the state of New York and is that state's motto. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=279 *This episode was watched by 15.73 million people with a rating of 5.9 (adults 18-49). Trivia *Due to a part of Sheldon believing is real, he doesn't trust banks as he believes s will lead the charge when the s rise. *Even in jail Sheldon appointed one of the seats as his spot. *Sheldon has a restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. *Due to Sheldon's insult to the judge, he has a , but it's not really effective. *When Sheldon does get a license, he will have 3 points on it. *The judge at the traffic court's name is J. Kirby, a nod to the famous comic book writer and artist . *On the back of one of the comics Raj is reading, there is an ad for the Nintendo DS game Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. *Sheldon complains that "the flags in front of the courthouse are flying in the wrong order. From left to right, it’s supposed to be federal, state, and then city of Pasadena." He sent more than one letter about that. Similarly, in "The Euclid Alternative", he argued with the regarding many concerns about the testing questions for his learner's permit, reasoning this is the only means by which they will learn. *Raj points out that Stan Lee gives aspects of his comics names, giving examples such as , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Invincible , , and . *Stan calls out for Joan to call the cops; this is a reference to his real-life wife, Joan Lee. Quotes (Raj is about to enter the comic book store. He presses a button making his shirt play the Star Wars "Imperial March" theme and walks up to Leonard and Howard ). Leonard: Will you please turn your shirt off? Raj: What, I'm giving myself dramatic entrance music, people will know I'm awesome and to be feared. Howard: Yes, and there's nothing more awesome and fearful than a man with music blasting between his nipples. (Raj turns his shirt off). ---- Raj: I can't believe it. I'm going to meet Stan Lee. (Presses a button making his shirt play Pointers Sisters "I'm So Excited" and dances to it while the guys just stare at him). Howard: I'm sad to say I taught him those moves. ---- Sheldon: I'm not going to pay a fine, that would imply I'm guilty. Howard: You ARE guilty. (Raj presses a button making his shirt play a sound effect from Law & Order making Leonard and Howard laugh). Howard: (Still laughing). ''That one I like. ---- '''Penny': Did he (Sheldon) somehow give me the finger? Howard: Not just the finger... the moving finger! ---- Raj: Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Invincible Iron Man, Happy Hogan, Curt Connors... Howard: OK, just let it go! Raj: Oh and worst of all, Fin Fang Foom. (Sheldon comes home with a piece of paper in his hands.) Leonard: Hey, where have you been? Sheldon: I'll tell you where I've been. You boys may have had gelato with Stan Lee and gotten autographed comics but, I saw the inside of his house. And got an autographed application for a restraining order. Howard (sarcastically): Sweet. Sheldon: Plus, I get to hang out with him again: at the hearing. (Sheldon goes to his room and marvels at the restraining order.) This is going to look great hanging next to my restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. ---- (Sheldon has just finished explaining his case.) Judge Kirby: Impressive. Sheldon: Thank You. Judge Kirby: Guilty. Pay the cashier. Sheldon: I object, you're completely ignoring the law! Judge Kirby: No, I'm following the law, I'm ignoring you. Sheldon: Really, well, may I remind you that I am at the top of my profession while you reside over the kiddie table of yours. Judge Kirby: Dr. Cooper, before I find you in contempt and throw you in jail, I'm gonna give you a chance to apologize for that last remark. Sheldon: I'm a scientist, I never apologize for the truth. (Cut to Sheldon in a jail cell as the guard closes the door. He turns to a bench of criminals.) Sheldon (to guy on the left end): That's my spot. Gallery Court7.jpg|Why don't you come in and watch the Lakers game with me? Court4.jpg|Sheldon's spot in the holding cell. Court6.jpg|Looking at the stainless steel toilet bowl. Court2.jpg|Stan Lee with the gang. Court1.jpg|Penny going over her prepared testimony. Big-bang-theory-excelsior-acquisition-stan-lee.jpg|Stan Lee looking antagonized. Tbbt 316 court.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in court. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading Sheldon's court room testimony. Ex9.jpg|Raj walking in playing Darth Vader music from his shirt. Ex8.jpg|Penny talking to Stan Lee. Ex6.jpg|Let's go over your testimony. Ex5.jpg|Stan Lee in a Fantastic four robe. Ex4.jpg|In front of Stan Lee's house. Ex3.jpg|Sheldon. Ex2.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Ex1.jpg|I want to talk to the judge. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Batman Category:Star Wars Category:Guest Appearances Category:Leonard-Penny Episode Category:Leonard-Penny Together